Mary Sue Joins the Animorphs
by FacelessName
Summary: No! It can't be...a Mary Sue fic that admits itself? *GASP!* Run away, run now, choclate-induced writting.


A/N-This is my random Mary Sue fic. Why? CUZ I CAN! R&R if you're feeling brave.\  
  
Oh yeah, and *sniff sniff* NO ONE has reveiwed the next chapter in my Marco story. *Sigh.*  
  
(Marco, Jake, Tobias, Ax, Rachel and Cassie are all wandering around the woods when they meet a girl. She launches at them.)  
  
Random Girl: DIE, YEERKS!!! (Gives Tobias a Judo Chop that renders him unconscious.)  
  
Rachel: I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUM!!! (Morphs grizzly)  
  
Jake: We're not Yeerks!  
  
Random Girl: DIE, YEERKS!  
  
(Ax puts his tail blade against her throat. She stops.)  
  
Random Girl: If you're not Yeerks, why are you with an Andalite? And why do you morph! (gasp) You're the Andalite Bandits!  
  
Marco: Yeah, I bet you think you'll have a nice present for Visser Three/One (take your pick, I don't care when it is.)  
  
(Rachel finishes morphing and tries to eat Random Girl. Random Girl Judo Chops Rachel, who falls unconscious.)  
  
Jake: You fight very well.  
  
Cassie: Oh my GOD, that was so wrong, you should never resort to violence, unless you're me and can shamelessly justify it in your mind, but if anyone else does it's bad, oh, poor Rachel, I told her violence is bad, should you have done that? It's…  
  
(Random Girl Judo Chops Cassie. Marco cheers. Jake looks mad.)  
  
Jake: Stop Judo Chopping us!  
  
Random Girl: Stop moralizing and attacking me!  
  
Marco: You must be a Yeerk. Jake, kill her. It's the only possible solution.  
  
Random Girl: I am not a Yeerk, but I was, I made it die.  
  
Jake: What do you mean, you made it die?  
  
Random Girl: (laughs) It takes more than an alien parasite slug to control me.  
  
Jake: We should hold her for three days.  
  
(Waking up the Judo Choppees, they find an abandoned shack and tie Random Girl up. They wait three days. She's not a Yeerk.)  
  
Random Girl: See? I told you.  
  
Jake: What's your name?  
  
Random Girl: Mary Sue.  
  
(Rachel snorts. Mary Sue judo chops her. Jake frowns.)  
  
Jake: You can't always Judo Chop people.  
  
Mary Sue: Why not? It's fun.  
  
Cassie: It's not right; I told you violence is bad…  
  
Marco: Shut-up, Cassie. Jake, she's evil, even if she is the sexiest person I've ever seen in my life. I think we should kill her anyway, she's crazy about the Judo Chop thing and I think she's dangerous.  
  
Mary Sue: Dangerous for you, Marco! I want your sexy body!  
  
(Marco strips off the top of his morphing outfit and begins belly dancing. Not to be outdone, Jake does the same.)  
  
Cassie: Jake, that's so wrong, you know it's not the right thing to do, I've told you…  
  
(Mary Sue Judo Chops Cassie and she falls down. Tobias morphs human and joins in the belly dancing. Rachel wakes up, and attacks Tobias in a fit of lust. Jake and Marco begin belly dancing together.)  
  
Mary Sue: You've all done well, now I want to reward you.  
  
(Mary Sue pulls out a Tootsie Roll pop and begins licking it seductively. Marco and Jake go insane. Meanwhile there are strange noises coming from the area Tobias and Rachel disappeared to.)  
  
Ax: CHOCLATE!  
  
(He morphs human and begins making out with Mary Sue, trying to get the taste of chocolate. Jake suddenly realizes what he is doing.)  
  
Jake: Okay, since you are the best tootsie-roll-pop licker we know, and we think that could mean other things, we're gonna make you an animorph.  
  
(The bring out the blue box, which is conveniently right next to them. Mary Sue touches it and can now morph. She acquires a raccoon and begins to morph. Cassie wakes up to watch, and Rachel and Tobias return with all their clothes on backwards.)  
  
Marco: You can't morph shoes.  
  
(Mary Sue continues to morph anyway, and to the others amazement, he shoes morph with her.)  
  
Cassie: Oh! She's an estreen! Not fair! I wanna be the only estreen!  
  
(She goes over to a tree and pouts. Jake goes to comfort her.)  
  
Mary Sue: Dude! I'm a raccoon!  
  
Marco: Yeah, but we've found that raccoons are the least suitable morphs for battle.  
  
(Mary Sue demorphs.)  
  
Jake: Let's go to the Gardens and get Mary Sue some morphs. Then we can go to the Yeerk pool.  
  
Marco: Why? Do we have a plan? A lot of things could go wrong, and I want to point out all of them. Why do we need to go to the Yeerk pool?  
  
Jake: Because I'm bored. And I have to protect my crazy General standing.  
  
(They walk to the WRC where Mary Sue acquires a red-tailed hawk. Then they go to the Gardens and she acquires the leopard.)  
  
Jake: Okay, here's the plan. We're gonna get some dynamite and blow a hole in the side of the Yeerk pool. Then we'll go in our battle morphs and kill things.  
  
Rachel: Yay, death!  
  
Cassie: But Jake, somebody may get hurt!  
  
(Jake nods gravely.)  
  
Jake: That's just a risk I'll have to take.  
  
Marco: This is INSANE!  
  
Ax: I do not believe that is a good plan.  
  
Jake: Ax, I am your prince. So shut up.  
  
Ax: Yes, Prince Jake.  
  
(They get the dynamite and blow up a hole in the side of the Yeerk pool. Then they go in and start fighting. Mary Sue is the best fighter they have ever seen.)  
  
Tobias: Wow! She fights even better than Keith! (A/N-Read the masterpiece by astrodragon. You'll understand.)  
  
(Mary Sue runs up to Visser Three and kills him. And there was much rejoicing.)  
  
All: Yay!  
  
(Then she got hungry, so she ate Sir Robin's musicians.)  
  
All: Yay! (Monty Python.)  
  
(Realizing that their leader was dead, the other Yeerks surrendered. They won the war, and Rachel didn't die. Mary Sue ruled the world forever in justice and harmony, and there was much rejoicing.)  
  
All: Yay!  
  
~~THE END~~  
  
A/N~ You see what happens to me at two in the morning? I get very strange. Well, I hope you enjoyed my randomness inspired partially by a Tootsie Roll pop I was eating (and now my mouth hurts…does anyone else have that problem?) 


End file.
